


General Journal

by Roxasmunchkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: But only for my works, Mentions of OC's - Freeform, This just to inform anyone about general ongoings that effect writing and posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasmunchkin/pseuds/Roxasmunchkin
Summary: My version of updates/notices/important information regarding to writing.





	1. Preface.

Hello there! this is my way of updating/informing any readers wonder about why I'm posting (or lack there of). I'll try to update often as I can with relevant information.


	2. Why I've Accidentally Gone on Hiatus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramblings and thoughts (excuses?) ahead!

So, I recently gained a lot of free time, but haven't posted here, especially on the R.S. series. Few reasons for that.

**Main reason** : Transferring schools. I'm in the process of applying to the university and getting registered for classes which start up super soon. This is the first time I've had to keep track and ontop of something so important, so this got shunted to the wayside. I'm going to shoot for posting more often, because like sketching daily, this will help build and improve my writing.

**Second reason** : Overwhelmed. For the R.S. specifically, I've been playing Wizard101 recently. The game acts as the precursor to the Pirate101 section I'm planning on writing. But being the silly person I am, I have overwhelmed myself and don't have a general outline of what I want to include from actual game play and what's relevant to the story. In doing such, I’ve deemed _everything_ important and overwhelmed myself. I’ll work on that soon.

**Third reason** : Burnout on R.S. Along with trying to build on W101 and P101 gameplay, I’m slowly losing investment into the story. Yes, I’m still wanting to work on it and improve it, but I need to swap gears. I was also focusing on another Original story that I wanted to work on, but am “suffering” from Blind Spot syndrome.

Bind Spot syndrome, as I dub it, is where you (as the primary creator of a work) have gotten too involved with something to see the flaws and/or focus too much on one singular point to view the “big picture” (i.e., the entire storyline/ the end goal). I’m too invested in the characters to _make_ a story, much less write it, so I’m swapping gears.

So, if you managed to read that, congratulations! Anyways, I’m currently working with a brand new idea and running with that. It’s something new and inspired by Writing-Prompt-s on tumblr. If you’d like, I can post up which one(s) inspired the current idea. I’ll also be posting work/ideas for that on here to A. get in the habit of posting weekly, and B. getting used to writing consistently and constantly. As I’ve mentioned before, New School is starting soon, which will heavily throw a wrench into everything as it’s a new environment with new things to deal with. Hopefully posting here will help to relieve stress and channel creative bouts into something productive.

Last thing before I go; anyone want to see fanart/doodles/concept art? My main mode of artistic–ness is through physical/digital artwork, usually of my characters. Thanks for reading my rambling update!

~Roxas Munchkin (05012021)


	3. General Update for Current Start—Up Works in Progress.

Alright, as I’ve previously said, I’m trying to update more, so here’s what I’m thinking about doing.

I’m planning on wrapping up the basic world building needed for original story 1, as that is more complex than original story 2. After that, I’m planning on posting up a few snapshots of some of the scenes already written for Original story 1. As for Original Story 2, it’s easier in the fact that the plot is easy and the endgoal is simple. It needs some more work on the world itself and how I want to go about it (currently it’s taking place in a Magi Fanfic that was completed ages ago, but I don’t want to infringe upon the author’s work :/). Normally, at this point, I have names/WIP titles but for these two stories, I don’t have any ideas. So, the current names are temporary. If someone suggests a better idea or I come up with one, I’ll let peeps know both here _and_ in the Beginning notes of the summary/chapter. Here’s a quick summary of the two stories.

**Original Story 1:** Ilobis Zagnus has had it with life. Everyone has compared them to their supposed best friend, Ismena Bettamill. Bettamill had the same standing as Ilobis, but the post—examinations from completing the WhiteWood Academy entrance exam has shown different results. Bettamill is revealed to be one of The Chosen; _The Aetherborne_. A person from Legend. And Ilobis? They would never amount to anything, much less something as prestigious as the Battle Mage Advisor with their less—than—stellar magical abilities. So, seeing how unwelcoming their home has been, Ilobis sets off on their own to become something memorable…somehow. (Current WIP name: Placeholder/Discordia)

**Original Story 2:** Mike scowled at the scribbled note. It seems she’d done it _again_. Slipping off onto his ship when it was one of the few times Mike showed up at the Command Center, _personally_. The “gift” she had left was a compass that held a purple—pink tinge and was point in one particular direction. Mike had tried to see if the needle of the compass was broken, but no dice. Knowing how the previous attempts went, getting his missing item back was going to be a challenge, a petty one at that. Scowling, Mike headed over into the Cryobay. Tapping into the coordinates for his next assignment, the M—type Geologist hoped that it wouldn’t take _too_ long to get his treasured possession back. (Current WIP name: Wanted)

Thanks for reading!

~Roxas Munchkin


	4. Hey there! Just another update.

Hey there! Just another update.

This is just another general post that doesn’t belong anywhere else. Enrollment into the new school is going as smooth as it can (read: jiggling like jello in a car that’s driving on an unpaved road) but I now have classes! Which means a schedule! Going to continue my semi—sporadic postings on here. Also been writing (more) small snippets of stories, both for R.S. and a potential fanfic. Does anyone like Lego Ninjago? Anyways, been working on that. Most of this week has been chill, ‘cause the storm that is school is loomin’ on the horizon.

Hope everyone is doing well and keeping their sanity in check!

Thanks for reading!

~Roxas Munchkin.


	5. Well, I'm Not Dead (Yet).

Alright. So. School happened. Closing in on my 2nd week of school I figured I might as well update here (and this!) again. Things are slowly settling down, and for the better part of this semester, I’m alive. (Though the Administration is trying it’s damn best to do so.) I hate the maze of a monster that is the school website (can hardly find _anything_ straight on that site). But, lo! I am here and alive now, and it’s time to start posting again. I’ll brush up on the previously mentioned start-up stories and work my way from there.

Have a great day and thanks for putting up with me!

Thank you for reading!

~Roxas Munchkin.


	6. Alright! Been a moment, but I am here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Reworking on everything, including storylines and artwork, general gist of Salvator Regna and "original story" Mirage story arc rewrites and why with plans on updating them.

Hi there, Munchkin here again.

School’s finally settled down to a point where I can get my head screwed on straight. Alright, for the drabbles/random things relating to _Adventures of a Renowned Captain and Co._ , specifically the main storyline, I’m in the middle of doing an overhaul. I _had_ a vague idea of what I wanted to do, but after taking several steps back and reviewing it, it needs a rework. _Badly_. Along with that are other stories that also need an overhaul. This update addresses two main works I’ve wanted to do for a _long-ass time_ ; _Salvator Regna_ and _Mirage._

For Salvator Regna, originally I was going to follow the Wizard/Pirate101 timeline as close as I could. The current method ain’t working. So, here’s the rough idea for Main/Major Arcs.

**Arc 1** is the introduction to the Spiral to the battle of Malistaire. It covers the Capital Cities of Wizard City through Dragonspyre (Interludes 1 and 2 being Wysteria (before Mooshu) and Grizzleheim (After Dragonspyer). **Arc 2** covers Celestia to Empyrea with the final confrontation against “Morganthe”.

The notable **Interlude** is the Destruction of a World, which is a fully ‘original’ plot point. This also marks the main transition from Wizard101 to Pirate101.

**Arc 3** is the rebuilding and reinstating Tara’s identity…again. This is the introduction part of Pirate101 with the skywayian areas Skull Island to Valencia (Part I). Arc 3 ends with the dissolution of the Armadian forces and tying loose ends. The highest tensions between the Pirate™ and the Armada is in Marleybone, with the resolution in Valencia proper.

**Arc 4/Interlude** is more a lull period in terms of the previous go-go-go mentality that the major points have. It’s still has a go-go-go mentality, but it isn’t “don’t forget this or the world burns”, it’s more of a “world has turn upside down and needs to be addressed. _Now._ ”. This is where Pirates and Wizards finally meet and start the “intermingling of worlds” bit. Subplots and other seemingly ignored characters are addressed and character development is addressed/displayed often.

**Arc 5** is a bit of a mixed/undefined arc. Currently, there is a new Wizard101, Karamelle. I want to bring both the Crew™ and Wizard groups to participate, but I also want to address another thing. Tara’s biological family.

At this point, the running plot of Eldorado, Tara’s parent’s _finding_ it, Tara being dragged into this world and **growing up** here, and the hints of her older brother (briefly) staying here, needs to be addressed. Now, I’m not sure how I’m going to go about this, because I can have several ideas running around in my notes, but it’ll be addressed _somehow_. This arc currently acts as the main “end point” as it’s the least defined by _any_ standards/worlds hanging around.

This is the most thought-out one and the one I want to continue working on for now. I’m also addressing an entire overhaul of the work in progress _Mirage_ , which is the only major world with some semblance of a world and cast of characters. Most of the “original works” are inspired by writing prompts and this is no exception.

The current plot was a son of a rich family named the Richardson’s, with the youngest son having “medical issues” and looking like a delinquent. What is revealed over the summer and fall semester is that the youngest son (with the help of a new friend) realizes this is malfunctioning superpowers. The duo start working on reigning in the rouge powers and sharping the skills. As this occurs, the rest of the Richardson’s realize that the main character is “finally pulling themselves together” and starts having MC “represent” the Richardson’s.

At this point, MC realizes that the Richardson’s are the famous team _The Divinity Squadron_ and that the duo should become super _villains_ to get some sweet revenge. Revolving subplots include an arranged marriage and _that_ debacle, a underlying love story between the mc’s, surviving school, and becoming confident in themselves, and an ancient civilization technology being found and learning from it.

As one can see, it’s a _mess_. Far too many subplots and a weak main plot, _Mirage_ needs help. So here’s the rough layout.

**Arc 1** introduces the main players, gimmick (superpowers), and the secrets that arise from the Richardson’s annual winter/new year’s gathering/gala/ball/etc. the main character, Izzy, realizes there’s more to his family then merely being “busy” all the time, with the rise in tension happening at the party itself. Izzy’s still written off as a delinquent, but a “necessary evil” to promote how much _better_ the other Richardson’s are. Izzy’s given up on trying to correct them, but still has a will, just hidden and locked in a box.

**Arc 2** is the realization. Izzy’s _not_ alone, as shown by returning family member and famous fashion designer, Ichiro (TK find surname). Unlike the rest of the family who brushes off Izzy, Ichiro understands and later tells him that (one of the varied reasons) he left was because of how mentally _poisonous_ it was around them. The Richardson’s heads, Michael and Sarah, watch the interaction from afar. The head of house gives Izzy a “premotion” to work as the representative for a large, annual company meetup that the Richardson’s support. At this point, online, Izzy’s friend on the internet. locally ignored conspiracy theorist by the handle of _Imortal_Spryt3_ , finally agrees to meetup in real life. A few days before the “grand meeting” Izzy’s parent’s forced upon him, the two meet at a café. They recognize each other from school and continue to be friends, regardless of location.

**Arc 3** is the “fated day”. The grand meeting with Izzy as representative for the Richardson’s has arrived. After being instructed on what to do, Izzy heads over to building where the meeting is taking place. _Spryt3_ , took the liberty of creating a headset/communication device to chat/calm Izzy down while the meeting commenced. Upon entering the building, Izzy’s sharp eyes notices things are amiss. Older symbols and signatures hidden in plain sight… things that don’t belong in a “such upstanding building”. The divinity squadron, watching Izzy’s moves, wonder why the teen is such a wreck, as Izzy traverses to the location, slowly becoming paler by the second.

After the nerve-wrecking experience, Izzy goes back to the café, and informs _Spryt3_ what happened. This leads into a debate on whether or not to inform someone, but come to the conclusion that informing anyone, especially the DS, is a very, very bad idea. The meetings of hemming and hawing continue, with Izzy slowly untensing when he realizes that they _aren’t_ going to kill him, but still very much on edge and alert.

The arc ends with a resounding shake up of a _wedding_ and _marriage_ on the line, shaking up everyone’s point of view.

**Subplots** are going to be the whole “control over rouge, hidden, superpowers” and dealing with school. I didn’t realize (until now) that most of my stories have school/education as the _main plot_ , so I wanted something slightly different.

The main plot beforehand of “My life is shitty (and so is school) because I can’t live up to the reputation and I’ve been misdiagnosed in the medical field” pair with the shock of “I’m not as useless as I’ve been told and I’ma screw up my family dynamic for shits and giggles while taking over the world(?) with so-called villains in my free-time and 15,000 different subplots of nonsense” just wasn’t working. The name _Mirage_ might be reconned in the future to something else, as the title (Currently) doesn’t seem to fit as well as it did.

Another note, again, I’m decided to overhaul a shit ton of things in my life rn. The stories and their storylines are the most major right now, and I’d like to get to work on that. Along with this is my artistic style. I’ve been getting into more experimental styles and just promoting change to my artwork. I’m also planning on making a comic page/panel to show off this month. Not sure how well that’s going to go and which (if I do use it) story is displayed.

Thank you for reading that freaking long update and word vomit!

May imagination inspire you and have a great day/evening!

~Roxas Munchkin. (February 8th, 2021)


	7. Yo.

Yo, just a quick update.

Okay, currently it's the middle of school, so outside of one other class, midterm area of the semester has finally approached and passed!

I'm doing fairly well in my classes, just busy as f. For writing, on the Pirate/Wizards101 story, I'm unsure of what to actually _do_ with it. However, for my other story; Mirage (now named Specter) with the revamp, has shaped up beautifully. I'm planning on posting the first draft up soon. Not sure when, but hopefully within the month.

This is mainly to check in again and get used to posting again!

Have a great day/evening and thanks for reading!

~Munchkin.


End file.
